The Legend of Spyro: Innocent Apocalypse
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: Kyle Reaver is a mercenary with a painful past. One day, while he is on a mission looking for a terrorist weapons development facility, he gets teleported to the Dragon Realms. Armed with many different guns and an evil spirit, he will need to stand up against a horrific evil not seen in the Realms for over a thousand years. SpyroxCynder and OCxOC
1. Summary

Summary

Kyle Reaver's life started just like any normal human's should. He had a nice home, loving family, and a lot of money. He was innocent, curious full of ambitious dreams, just like any young boy should be.

But things took a turn for the worst and now he lives the life of a Mercenary, mercilessly killing all who stand in his way. This was not the life his parents wanted for him, and he knows it. Now thanks to his life choice of career he will be torn from the life he once knew, and thrown into a world torn right from the pages of a fairytale novel.

Armed only with his friends and new abilities, an unlikely choice for a hero must take on a force that puts all the greatest horror films to shame in order to stop the destruction of life itself.

Join me as we take ride through Hell and back in an adventure that is sure to leave you begging for more.

Or running for the door.


	2. Prologue

Year: 2013

Time: 0600 hours

Destination: Cleveland Ohio, USA. Abandoned Warehouse, east Fifth Street.

BEGIN MESSAGE.

Mr. Reaver? This is Doctor Shep Larson with the United States National Security department. I have received some information regarding the location of a hostile weapons and equipment factory. The facility in question is an old mansion in the badlands of Africa. I request your services once again, and am truly sorry for the inconvenience. We hope you take the job.

If you accept, meet me at the docks at 0800 in full armor.

END MESSAGE.


	3. Meet Mr Death

"Jeez!" Kyle groaned as he finished listening to the message. "Those fuck wits can't do shit without me." He walked through the hall to his armory.

Kyle is a six foot seven, seventeen year old Caucasian male with long black hair and green eyes. Kyle got his start in the merc business when he turned fifteen. His father had started to train him in various forms of martial arts, as well as how to fire and reload weapons efficiently. Later that year Kyle and his father were at the bank making a deposit when a group of armed thugs broke in and set up a perimeter around the building. The police came a couple minutes later and a huge gunfight broke out. Kyle's father got hit by a stray bullet, piercing his abdomen. As he held his father in his arms he heard on last thing leave his blood covered lips.

"Give'em hell, son." With that said his father drew his last shuddering breath, and then went limp, eyes glazing over. Kyle let his father's body fall to the floor and screamed, the cry echoing over the blasts of gunfire. On thug moved to silence him but was met with a surprise.

Kyle reached out and grabbed him by the throat and, with an insane cackling laugh, tore out his throat. The blood sprayed all over him as he held the body, cackling nonstop. He reached down, picked up his gun, and started shooting, the thug's body falling to the floor with a thud.

And to this very day no one can forget it; the insane eyes, the pools of blood, and most of all, the demonic cackling.

He stepped into the armory and walked straight to his armor stand on the back wall. His armor consisted of a brown wide brimmed hat with a string that goes under the chin to help keep it on, a long and thick brown leather coat with an ear high collar, a gas mask with red eyes, black cargo pants, steel toed combat boots with small spikes on the bottom, and black leather gloves. On top of his coat he wears a black tactical vest with a holster over the left pectoral and ammo pouches on the right side; the right shoulder has a five inch long knife that curves slightly near the tip.

He put all of it on and slipped his Desert Eagle into the holster. He grabbed his M4A1 Assault Rifle and proceeded to choose the attachments. He chose a flash suppressor, a M320 grenade launcher, a low power scope, and a side mounted flash light.

"Alright, Time to move out."


	4. Begin Mission: We're All Gonna DIe!

**Hello reader!**

**This is the author speaking, and I'd like to say that the main character was indeed inspired by the character Hunk from Resident Evil, kind of. The enemies are inspired by the same game as well. The uniform was inspired by the person on the cover of the fallout New Vegas game. I do not own any of these things and there will also be a few OCs that I do not own either. I apologize in advance for not asking to use your characters before I started, and for possibly giving them a different personality, I will try to make them seem as much like the originals as possible. I will be accepting OCs and character personality changes.**

**Now Let us continue on with the story!**

"Death? Hey death! You listenin' man?"

Kyle looked up when Captain Percy shook him. He was in a Blackhawk chopper flying over one of the desert regions of Africa.

"Damn man! You were out like a light! Did you hear anything I said?"

Kyle shook his head and Percy groaned.

"Alright then, listen up! Our job is to investigate the weapons development facility located in the basement level of the mansion. Intel mentioned the door being located in the gardens at the base of a dragon statue. All weapons are ripe for the takin' but all data records are to be sent to base for analysis. Take whatever you want of the weapons, you'll need them. That's pretty much the gist of it. Got it?" Kyle nodded and the pilot turned around.

"We're here boys!" She yelled.

The chopper landed and the team started forming a perimeter.

"Good luck!"

With that said the chopper rose into the air and flew away, the rhythmic chopping sound getting fainter by the second.

"Alright men, move out!" Percy yelled as he pulled out his MG4. "Kill all fuckers, no prisoners!"

They climbed the stairs to the front door and planted the charges. The mansion had an old demonic look, complete with black spiked rails and a twisting tower. The charges went off and the door fell to the ground with a loud clang. When the marines got inside their jaws immediately hit the floor. The whole ground level was littered with bodies. Blood and bits of flesh clung to the walls and ten heads were impaled on the rails going to the second floor.

"Sir, this is insane!" Whispered a private as he inspected a body. His name was Victor. "This couldn't have been done by a person! I mean, look at the claw marks!"

"Ante up marines, this shit's gonna get real soon, I can feel it." Whispered Percy. The marines checked the ID of some of the bodies and found them to be Russian, German, and even some Americans.

"Jeez!" One of the marines groaned. "These men were members of an extremist demon cult. They worship devils and all that, preaching doom and darkness. They left their homes to study and learn about ancient summoning techniques and biological reconstruction."

"In English please!" Percy groaned.

"They were learning how to bring demons into this world and how to revive the dead." The marine replied. "And if my assumption is correct, then this must have been caused by a demon."

"Great!" Another marine said. "Demons and fucking zombies, just great!"

"Keep It together marine." Scolded Percy. "For all we know a wild animal could have been through here. Just keep it together."

The group followed one of the halls to the kitchen, where several bodies lay chopped into pieces on cutting boards. One of the marines made a joke about dinner and the rest groaned at the thought. They made it to the gardens and located the statue. There was a stair case in front of it leading down to a huge door with many gears and locks.

"Great!" Groaned Victor. "Not even a pound of C4 can crack that! How do we get in?"

Kyle walked up to the door and found a note wedged between two gears. He pulled it out and read it to the group.

"Brave souls that seek passage flee now! The Key is hidden, and guarded for good! The horrors that protect the Dragon Stone gauntlet are not to be trifled with! Those who still seek entrance, start in room 396, Master Malkin's daughter's old room. There you will find a black key. Use it to unlock room 666 on the top of the tower."

"The fuck?" Asked a marine. "Horrors and locks, what does that mean?"

"It means something ugly blocks our way to this key. Let's move Marines!" Percy commanded as he made for the kitchen.

The others fallowed after him, if a little shaky. They made it to the hallway mentioned and started to go down the hall when a loud screech echoed through the house.

"W-w-w-what w-w-w-was t-t-that?" Stuttered a marine.

"Uh h-h-hey guys?" Whimpered Victor. "I think I found it."

Everyone turned around slowly only to find a hulking dog-like creature with torn flesh and a pair of pinchers connecting to the black of its mouth, a long spiked tongue hanging from its mouth.

"Uh nice doggy?"

The dog growled then pounced on victor, stabbing its tongue into his eye socket and into his brain, as well as driving its claws into his abdomen.

"Weapons free! Kill it!" Yelled Percy as he opened fire. The dog took several hits to the head then fell to the ground dead.

"ScreEeEeEeEe..."

A loud screech shot through the halls again and the team ran for the room. They got inside and barricaded the door.

"Find the key!" Yelled Percy as he dug through the drawers and boxes. They all started searching and soon they found a small black box. Kyle opened it and to his surprise the key had five prongs at the end as well a few spikes running up its length. He pocketed the key and checked the door. The sound of scratching was the only noise and was more than enough to make him look to the window.

"Door's a no-go, too many hostiles. Check the window." He said.

Percy looked out the window and found a flat plank leading to another room.

"It's clear, let's move!" He said

Everyone started climbing out the window and across the plank of wood they got into the room on the other side and continued on to the tower. The halls were relatively quiet, no sound except for the occasional creak from the wood or a drop of water. Strange fleshy ropes hung from the ceiling through various holes

"This isn't right." Percy whispered. "Where are all the hostiles?"

Right after he said that one of the marines screamed in fear as he was dragged through a hole by one of the ropes, a loud squelching and crunching was heard as chunks of the marine fell to the floor.

"Tread carefully men! Those things are very touch sensitive." Percy announced as he kept moving on. They made it through the maze of ropes to a stair case. They walked up flight after flight until finally making it to the top. They walked down the hall checking the doors, but found no 666.

"Well this is just great!" Groaned Percy. "There is no 666!"

They looked again and found nothing. They were about to give up when one marine tripped over the mat laying in front of an unnumbered door. Under the mat were three numbers, 666.

"Good job soldier!" Percy cheered. He turned to Kyle and smiled. "Would you care to do the honors, Mr. Death." Kyle grinned, but thanks to his mask nothing showed.

"Why thank you captain, I would love to." He brought his foot up and kicked the door. It broke in half and fell from its hinges. "Let's go."

With that, the team stormed into the room.

**Well, what do you guys think? I haven't been writing very much at all lately and I'm thinking i should pick up the pace! Leave some messages and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Also don't hesitate to leave suggestions. Remember! I will give all ideas at least some consideration! So don't be afraid to say whats on your mind! Also i got the Idea for Percy from the app Gun Bros. That game is very addicting! I once spent three hours playing that instead of Xbox! LOL XD**


	5. The devil's room and the Demon's Forge

**Hello again!**

**It's nice to see you again! Things have been moving a little slow lately, but I'm still going! My first year of high school is starting soon and I can't wait! It starts in the 20****th**** and I'll be going to Saint Ed's. I have a lot honors classes plus IB (international Baccalaureate) classes later on so I'll have a shitload of work to deal with while I'm here! The chapters may be coming in later now that I have to deal with all the school work. But oh well! Let us get on with the story! :D**

**Conversation note:**

"**This is normal talking"**

"_**This is the darkness"**_

The group entered the room only to find it empty. The only thing they could find were bones and a single light in the center of the room.

"Well, what now?" Percy yelled. The group looked all over and found nothing, just more bones.

"Greetings, mortals"

"Who's there?" Percy yelled.

"Oh please would you keep your voice down? I just want a civil conversation." The group turned around and saw a cloaked figure in the door way. The Marines took aim but Kyle put his arm up, signaling them to lower their guns.

"Thank you." The figure said. "Now please, have a seat." The bones in the room started shaking as they came together to form six chairs, five for Kyle and the marines and one for the figure. "Would you like something to drink? You must be thirsty after tearing through all of the Blood Hounds."

"Yes, thank you." Kyle Replied.

"I'm glad that you have some manners, young mercenary, it makes the conversation that much more pleasant." The figure said. Some of the bones in the room started to form five glasses and were filled with a red liquid. The marines tasted it hesitantly, while Kyle drank it like one would their favorite wine, savoring the exotic taste.

"Jeez this is disgusting." Percy groaned. "What is this crap?"

"That is the best quality blood I can find. I always treat my guests to the best I have to offer." The figure said a wide toothy grin of amusement visible under its hood. The other marines spit out the red liquid while Kyle continued to savor his drink, much to the disgust of the marines.

"I see you have a taste for human wine, boy." The figure said as he inspected the young killer.

"As much as we enjoy your hospitality, I'm sorry to say that we're on a mission, so we can't stay long. Could we at least get your name? And could you also give us the key to the door in the gardens?" Kyle replied in a civil tone.

"Yes yes I'm well aware of this mission of yours. You may call me Davorin and as for the key, I can't give it to you." He replied.

"And why can't you, Mr. Davorin?" Percy asked angrily.

"I can't give you the key, because there is no key. The way you open the door is by channeling Mana Ribbons into the gears on the door. The way you do this is by using the artifact known as Ciar's arms. These are gauntlets that allow any who wear them to draw upon the power of the dark dragon god. You will then need to find Ciar's Helm, Ciar's scales, and Ciar's wings. These items are hidden behind the door in a containment tube in the way back of the room, but the gauntlets are with me."

"Are you going to let us use them?" Kyle asked.

"Not yet," Replied Davorin. "These items are meant for someone with darkness flowing through their blood, you sadly do not. So I will allow you to absorb the darkness sealed away inside my body. The darkness I have been holding is growing stronger, and I fear it will soon consume me if I do not relieve myself of its corruptive energies. So step forward, young killer, and accept the gift of the great darkness." After hearing this Kyle got up and walked over to Davorin. The marines tried to stop him but they were completely ignored. The man reached out a skinny, rotting hand and grabbed Kyle's face. With a swift movement he brought his other hand up and stabbed it into the mercenary's heart. Once he made contact with the organ Davorin burst into a cloud of dust. Kyle doubled over in pain and watched as his blood dripped onto the floor, slowly getting thicker and thicker. Finally the blood turned pure black and a voice echoed inside his head.

"_Finally, I have a new host! Greetings mortal, I am the darkness. With me you can use the armor forged from my first host's body"._ Kyle looked down and saw a pair of metal gloves on the ground. He picked them up and put them on. They had long claws at the tip of each finger and small spikes that go up the forearms all the way to the elbow. It was black with dark silver lining where scales would be. Small chains connected the plates on the fingers. "_Now I'm sure you're wondering what the area behind the door is known as right? It is called the Demon's Forge. It got its name from the fact that inside this place is where the worshippers of the dark created demons to terrorize the innocents of their time. The bodies you saw at the entrance were the bodies of those who tried to get the forge working again. Sadly they were too weak to be worthy of entering. Now let's get down to the forge! I'm itching to see it again. Oh, and don't worry about your injury, I've taken care of it."_ Kyle was about to leave with the marines when he noticed Davorin's cloak. He picked it up and put it on. It fit perfectly so he decided to keep it.

They travelled through the halls and met very little resistance. There were only a few Blood Hounds here and there but nothing major. After a little while they reached the door in the gardens. The darkness inside Kyle told him to lift his hand and empty his mind. Out of nowhere ribbons of blue energy slithered from his fingers and into the gears on the door. With a loud clanking of century old gears the door opened. The group turned on their flashlights and entered the forge. They walked for several minutes until they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The room was well lit thanks to the huge number of torches.

"This isn't right; the place looks like it was recently used," whispered Kyle as he turned off his flashlight. "Be ready guys." They suddenly heard a bunch of scratching and moaning, a loud roar echoed above all the noise. Suddenly at least twenty Blood Hounds, as well as many unknown creatures swarmed them.

"What the hell? Where did all these things come from?" One of the marines shouted as he sprayed bullets all over the creatures.

"I don't know soldier! All I know is that we have to kill these things right now!" Percy yelled as he sprayed and prayed as well. Most of the bullets hit their marks but some just impacted the walls instead. The swarm of monsters quickly over ran them and started to rip the marines apart. Kyle was the only survivor. He massacred the freaks left and right, not taking a single hit. It took awhile but he finally killed them all.

It was a gruesome sight. Chunks of flesh and bone covered most of the facility, brains were splattered on the walls and organs were hanging from gutted bodies.

"_Good job, kid! Now go to the back wall. In the third tube down you will find the rest of the armor. Just be prepared when you put it on, it will change you, and will most likely hurt. After you're outfitted I want you to go down to tube 493 and take the object inside, it'll help you with understanding your surroundings as well as locating any important objectives."_

Kyle did as he was told and went to the tube. It was labeled tube 666. "Fitting number for this tube, considering its contents are of a dark origin." Kyle thought. He opened the tube and put on the armor. The helm looked as if the head of a dragon was ripped off and preserved. The body armor had the same design as the gauntlets but the front was tan and looked like the actual belly of a dragon. Between the two pectoral plates a dark purple crystal was implanted. It appeared to be pulsing with some form of life energy. Attached to the cuirass was a pair of greaves. They had a scaly design as well and ended with clawed feet. Behind the cuirass were two wings. The wings had a black skeleton and tan membrane. He put on the armor and noticed that it seemed lighter than it should. Kyle heard an insane cackling in his head and felt an extreme pain shoot through his body.

"_You're in for it now kid! Gee hee!"_

Kyle fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. It was unbearable! It felt as if his whole body was being sawn into tiny pieces then being melted down, only to end with the feeling of being stretched. After a long time of dealing with the pain he blacked out.


	6. Body of a killer

**One quick thing!**

**I'd like to mention that reviews actually make me want to write more. They let me know that I'm doing a good enough job to make someone take some of their precious time to read it! So please! Keep up the good reviews!**

Darkness, the numbing trance of incomprehension and quiet bliss. That is all that Kyle is able to see or feel at this moment. He thinks the darkness betrayed him, but that is not true. For to become that which is a master of the art of death, one must first break the shackles of pain. Be it physical or mental, one must push through. Kyle might not know it at the moment, but he is becoming a true weapon of destruction, as true master of death. Memories and knowledge that is not his and never could have been are now being burned into his mind, body and soul. It is time for him to awake, and see his new form. It is time, for the true god of death to awaken.

"Fuck…" Kyle groaned as he started to come to. His body feels different somehow, a little lighter, but with extra weight in a couple areas. He lifted his hand to rub at his eyes and froze. His hand started shaking and sweating at the thing before him. A scaly paw with four and a half inch long claws was connected to his body in place of flimsy human flesh. "Oh my god." He slowly got up and tried to walk. "How did this happen? I-I-I'm a dragon!" He said in a hoarse voice. "I need answers, now!"

He walked over to a mirror to check on the rest of his body and nearly fainted at what he saw. He was a black dragon. His underbelly is also black and on his chest is a red dragon head design with an upside down star above the eyes. His eyes are red and so are his claws, wing spikes, and tail blade. His tail blade is a long sword with three hooks on each side by the hilt and serrated edges. He has metal spikes running down his back all the way to the tip of his tail and two metal tubes that connect to the underside of his forelegs. Upon closer inspection he discovers that the tubes actually contain hidden blades, and are difficult to spot unless inspected with a very critical eye. He has spikes on his shoulders as well. Instead of horns he has a mane of black fur.

"_Like what you see kid?"_

"Yes actually." Kyle replied.

Kyle walked over to the tube mentioned before and found a red visor connecting to black domes that he could only assume are ear pieces. He takes the visor out and puts it on. When he has it fully on a sharp pain shoots through his skull and a HUD system is displayed. Over to the right are various tabs. The tabs include inventory, map, scanner, vitals, and comm. Link.

"_The inventory tab will allow you to check any equipment that you may find along your travels as well as anything anyone in your group may have. Use this to outfit yourself for combat. The map tab contains a main map and a mini map. The mini map will allow you to keep a constant watch on your area. The main map will show what nation, continent country, etc. you may be in. It will also let you place markers indicating points of interest. The scanner will allow you to get very detailed info on whatever you scan. Use this to find hidden locks, seals, that kind of thing. It will also give you details on enemies. The vitals tab will tell you the detailed condition of you and your group members. I'm not sure if the comm. Link will work where you're going, or even if it does who you will call. That's it for now. Now I want you to look for a tall arch. Next to it will be a control panel. This control panel is really just a lock. Put in the key the door will open. The key is a purple crystal that is located in tube 319. The tube will most likely be locked so don't be hesitant about shattering the glass."_

Kyle walked over to the tube and took the crystal out of the container. It floated from his paws and imbedded itself in his left paw. It didn't hurt but he was still able to feel it parting his flesh and nestling itself in the opening. The flesh healed up around the crystal and that was it, it became a part of him. He walked over to the arch and tried to find the key hole but couldn't.

"_Oh yeah, just stick out your paw and the crystal will do the rest."_

Kyle did as instructed and the panel started glowing. A purple circle of energy appeared with a paw print on it.

"_Place your paw on the sensor."_

Kyle hesitantly put out his paw and the gate flared to life. The area inside the arch turned a dark swirling purple and started emitting a strong electrical current.

"_The gate is open, step through."_

"This is fucking insane." Kyle groaned as he approached the swirling purple energy. He jumped through and the last thing he heard before he blacked out again was the sound of birds chirping and the gasp of a startled girl.

**Mean while**

As the chronicler, it was Ignitus's job to look over the world and steer those destined for greatness on the right path. And as of now he is looking through a book labeled "Prophecy of the dark salvation."

"Oh my! If this is true, then Warfang and everyone else is in great danger!"

The book fell to the ground as he lowered his head into his paws.

"And I thought the Maleforian War was horrific! This, This is worse than Hell!"

Ignitus ran from the room, leaving the book on the floor, opened to a page depicting a black dragon fighting against hordes of rotting monsters and machines. There was one strange thing about this dragon though. Protruding from his back are four snake-like creatures with red energy coursing up their bodies.


	7. Author note

**Message to all readers!**

**This is Psyco here! I want to tell you all that I will be updating my stories every one to two weeks so please have some patience. The Saint Ed's homework is keeping me up at night and I need my sleep. If I get the chance I will be able to update during Study Hall but that is pretty unlikely. So all I ask is that you have patience, and would like to apologize for having such a long wait between chapters. That is all and I hope you have a nice day/night.**


	8. New world, old toys

**Author's note**

**Yes, my story does seem like a compilation of many different games. I just thought most of this stuff up on my own, with a little help from other video games but still. I'm unoriginal, so sue me! I don't really care. I'm just gonna keep writing and when I'm done try and write more stories. I hope you enjoy this story and please, don't complain. I've had enough of that from the guys at school. So just read and review.**

Kyle woke with a groan and slowly sat up to look around. He was in what looked like a hospital, but an old fashioned one. There wasn't any form of electricity anywhere to be seen and no nurses or doctors.

"Where am I?" Kyle got up to look around, then tried to open the door. The door was locked and he didn't have a key. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards the door and looked frantically around for a weapon. The only thing he could find was a scalpel. He grabbed it and stood next to the door. When the door opened he reached out to the first visitor and put the knife up to its throat.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked in a dark tone. He studied the visitor with his scanner and noticed his genetic makeup matched that of the cheetahs from his dimension. The cheetah was shaking horribly as it answered.

"I-I'm Doctor Night, a-and who are you?" Night replied.

"Kyle." The black dragon replied as he lowered the knife. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Infirmary in Warfaang temple. Spyro's daughter found you in the south forest. From what I was told you fell at least a mile out of the sky. You had severe internal bleeding and dislocated left wing." The Doc. Replied with a professional tone. Kyle nodded in acknowledgement and started to leave. "You shouldn't be moving just yet. You need to rest for another day for the muscles and bones to finish Repairing."

Kyle sighed then went back to the bed to sleep. The doc. started to leave the room then stopped at the door.

"Spyro and the guardians wanted to see you when you woke up, but I'll let you rest."

Kyle didn't hear him as he was already asleep.

Kyle awoke the next day feeling very well rested. He stretched and moved to the door, but stopped when he heard voices. He put his head next to the door and listened.

"He could very well be a spy or something like it, sent by Malefore's remaining forces!" A low baritone voice rumbled.

"Yes yes we all know about your paranoia Terrador, ever since that incident, but he is just a child! And to top it off he was severely injured. If he was a spy he wouldn't have risked dyeing like he did!" A very fast voice replied.

"Would you two please be quiet? Let's just go in and see for ourselves." A third voice said. It seemed to hold the most authority with the group.

Footsteps were heard nearing the door so Kyle got back in his bed and pretended to be asleep, and was just in time since the door opened right when he pulled up the covers on the bed. He slowly sat up like he just woke up and looked at the newcomers with curiosity. The newcomers sat next to his bed and just looked at him. One was purple, another black, a yellow one, a tall blue one, and a huge green one.

"Good morning." The black one said smiling like Kyle was here child. "I'm Cinder, and this is my mate Spyro. The blue one is Cyril, the green one is Terrador, and the yellow one is Volteer."

Each dragon nodded in greeting and after a couple seconds of quiet Terrador spoke up.

"I'd like to be the first to say welcome to Warfaang. It is nice to see you 're ok even after the fall you had."

"I'm used to it. It's nice to meet you all by the way. My name is Kyle." Kyle replied as he started to get out of bed. He stretched and gave the adults a quick scan.

"We already know your name actually. The cheetah doctor came in here not long ago. And I find it curious how he came to use looking like someone tried to kill him." Spyro stated.

"Yeah, well he almost did get killed had he not talked fast enough. When I woke up I was in an unknown area with no way of knowing if there were any hostiles trying to interrogate me. I heard someone opening the door and immediately grabbed the deadliest thing I could find. The guy surprised me with his appearance though, and that bought him some much needed time. I never saw anyone quite like his kind before, and it got me curious enough to give him time to talk." Kyle replied. He knew there was a question behind what the purple dragon said.

"You seem to have a killer's instinct about you. How is that possible with one so young?" Terrador asked.

"I have been trained to kill since the age of ten, but never got any real in-depth training until I turned fifteen and got started in the merc business." Kyle answered as if he was talking to a future employer. Every one stared at him in shock, and it took a few seconds for them to recover. Cyril decided to speak up at that moment.

"That's very, um, interesting. But now I'm curious. Have you ever gone to school before?"

"A little bit, up until a bully tried to beat me up. That led to him going to the ER and me being expelled. I then decided to just spend my time that would normally be spent at school receiving training on how to fight better." Kyle was starting to get bored of these questions and was contemplating jumping through the window. He was sure he could figure out how to fly with the urgency of the situation speeding up the process. His thoughts were halted, however, when Cynder started talking.

"You know, I believe I have an idea. Do you have a place to stay?" Kyle shook his head 'no'. "Then why don't you live here with us? You'll have to go to school though but I'm sure you'll be ok. What do you say?"

Kyle thought for a moment then grunted an affirmative. "I'll go find a way to get some money. That way I can get the necessities for the school year, as well as a few blades if I can find any good ones."

"We can supply you with all of those things. Just follow Cynder to your room." Spyro said. Kyle nodded again and followed Cynder out of the room.

"What kinds of blades to you want?" Asked Cynder.

"Two long swords and five throwing knives. Also could you get some sort of harness that I can use to hold the weapons? I'll come with you to help get it." Kyle answered with a smile on his face.

"No need to worry, I can get those things. Just draw what you would like the harness to look like." She assured as she pulled out some paper and a pencil. Kyle drew a replica of a tactical vest that held knives instead of ammo pouches and had two scabbards for his swords on the back. There were of course openings for his legs and wings. Cynder took the paper with a nod. "Just go down this hall and take a right at the end, that's your room. The mess hall is to the left and then down a hall to the right, you can't miss it. Have a nice day Kyle!" Kyle nodded and went to his room.

His room was pretty decent. It had a queen sized bed with a night stand, a closet, a desk with a candle on it, a window right above the bed, and a chest in the corner. He scanned the room, and then left for the mess hall.

When he entered the mess hall he looked around. There were almost a thousand dragons crammed in there! Huge tables full of dragons and food. Kyle noticed a dragoness walking up to him and turned to her.

"So you're finally awake, huh? Well that's good. My name is Zifra." She said with a friendly smile.

"Kyle." The mercenary replied.

"You must be starving huh? Let's get you something to eat!" She said with a grin as she dragged him away.

They got in line and, after getting their food, went to sit down. Zifra led them to a table with a small group of dragons chatting with each other. Zifra sat down and motioned for him to sit as well. He sat down and everyone at the table turned to him.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Kyle. He's the one I found in the forest. Kyle, these are my friends, Jenny, Maria, Sol, Midnight, Lupit, and Vectra." Kyle nodded to everyone as they were introduced.

"Hey Kyle, nice to meet ya!" Sol greeted with a wide grin. Sol is red with rock-like armor on his shoulders. His underbelly and wing membranes are a dull gold and his tail blade is like a morning star. His horns are a radiant gold.

"Greetings night brother." Midnight said with a nod. Midnight is black with a dark grey underbelly. His wing membranes are black and his tail blade looks like Cynder's. His horns are a dark grey.

"Hello there!" Vectra chirped. She has a real high pitched voice. She is a bright yellow with an equally bright blue underbelly and wing membranes. Her tail blade is a lightning bolt shaped sword.

"Greetings fellow scholar." Maria said in a very formal way. She's blue with a purple underbelly and wing membrane. Her tail blade is a trident with serrated points. Her horns appear to be made out of ice.

"Hello handsome." Jenny said in a flirty tone. Her scales were a bright pink and she had a yellow underbelly and wing membrane. Her horns are a bright yellow.

"Well, what do you think about them?" Zifra asked with a wide smile.

"I can get used to them." Kyle said in a bored tone. The conversation slowed a little after that, and Vectra started fidgeting.

"What do you like to do?" She asked.

"I like to booze it up at the bar and practice my shooting. I had a job as a mercenary so I had some free time." Kyle answered in a tone that suggested that that was that.

"Cool." Vectra replied. The group talked about whatever came to mind until two big green dragons walked over to their table. The group gave them an angry glare while Kyle kept eating. The huge green thugs walked over to him and grinned.

"Hey there, new guy. My name is Balk," said the one on the right.

"And I'm Grellph." The right one said with a wicked grin. Kyle just remained silent as he ate. The thugs growled angrily and one reached out, and with one swift movement, smashed Kyle's head into his plate. They laughed as Kyle recovered, but stopped when he reached out and grabbed Grellph behind his horns and slammed his head into the table hard enough to crack the stone. He immediately stood up when Balk moved to attack. He dodged the thug's swipe and grabbed his foreleg. He struck Balk in the stomach and did a 180 spin, bringing the thug over his shoulder and slamming him down into the table, cracking it to the point of almost shattering. Everyone gasped at what they saw. This newcomer had just taken down two of the biggest thugs at school in under ten seconds.

"Next time try not to pick a fight with a trained mercenary." Kyle said with a glare that could almost bore holes into stone. He sat back down and finished eating. The group went back to eating and after a little while the group started talking about school.

"Hey Kyle, you can control darkness, right?" Asked Midnight.

"I don't really know, I never got the chance to learn. I always stuck with projectile weapons and blades." Kyle replied.

"Well, let's go find out!" Maria announced. The group got up and went to the training room. They entered and found Spyro standing there training a group

"Hey dad! Kyle wants to try and find his element. Can you help?" Zifra called over the blasts of students destroying training dummies. Spyro nodded and motioned for them to move to the next open training ring.

"Ok, Kyle. I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Dig deep inside and you will find a foreign power inside of you. This power will feel strange, as it does for all beginners, so don't shy away from it. When you feel the energy start to well up inside open your mouth and let the energy flow through your insides. This will let the element take form. Now try it." Spyro had a wise tone in his voice that seemed to speak from experience. A wooden dummy popped up in front of him.

Kyle did as instructed and closed his eyes. He immediately felt a foreign energy and started to channel it through his body. When he opened his eyes and tried to fire his element nothing came out. He growled in frustration and was about to walk away when a loading screen popped up on his HUD. He looked through his tabs for what was loading but found nothing. After a second a tab that said combat. He opened it and was astonished to find cross hairs in the center of his screen. In the top right was a gun that looked like an M9, and the bottom right had a magazine that said 12. He opened his mouth and there was a loud bang and the dummy fell back with a hole in his head.

"Fuck yeah!" Kyle Cheered. Everyone just stared at him like he had two heads. He grinned as another dummy appeared. Kyle unloaded his whole clip into the dummy and then noticed the magazine reload quickly. "I feel better knowing that I still have some comforts of home." Everyone continued to stare at him as he walked back to the others.

"Alright! Where to next?"

**Well? I'm having a hard time of writing this and i hope that it turns out well. I'd really appreciate people telling me what i can change or add. Anything to make this story sound better! Please! I hope to receive more reviews and can't wait to keep going. So all that is left to say is have a nice day/night! Bye!**


	9. Explanations and a finished tour

**Hello Reader!**

**Psyco here!**

**I just want to say sorry for another long wait. I've been very busy lately, so i haven't been thinking about writing for a while. But lets just focus on the story, k?**

**Also if you think the story is moving a little too quickly, then please say so.**

**right now I think it is to I'm going to write longer and more thought out chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

Kyle looked at the dragons staring at him with a confused expression. They seemed to be staring not only at him but where the dummies that he shot used to be. Midnight walked up to him with a wide grin.

"Well, well, well, night brother. It seems you aren't a darkness user after all. What was that you just used?"

Kyle looked at him with a dumbfounded expression then immediately returned to his normal glaring look.

"That, my friend, was gun magic. It really isn't supposed to involve any magic, but I guess that it is for me." Kyle replied with a slight smile.

"What is a gun?" Zifra asked.

"A gun is an object that is basically a metal tube with a hole on one side. There is a hilt in the back with a piece of metal that, when you put pressure on it, causes some gears to move. The movement of the gears causes a piece of metal, called the hammer, to hit a part of the bullet that will cause the powder on the inside to light on fire. This sudden blast of gas will cause the bullet to leave the casing at high speed." Kyle said.

"Interesting. How do you make them? How many different types of guns are there? Do they have elemental guns?" Vectra asked at a speed that was nearly impossible to match.

"I don't know how to make a bullet or a gun, but all I really need to know is how to un-jam one and how to use it. As for the types of guns, there's well over a million different models. The only guns that have any elemental effects that I know of are explosives. These guns use what are known as internal combustion rounds, EMOP rounds, and Pestile shells. The guns that use explosive ammunition can cause explosions, obviously. But they can also release chemicals and light areas on fire," Kyle answered. He was getting tired of all these annoying questions.

"One last question. What model of gun did you use?" Vectra asked. She was really interested in guns. Kyle found this strange because he was so used to them, and everyone on earth knew about them to some extent.

"I used a pistol. They are simple weapons that generally have between ten and twenty rounds per mag. They are usually semi-auto, meaning they shoot one shot for every trigger pull, but some are able to shoot three rounds per pull while others are able to shoot as long as there is pressure on the trigger. The specific model that I used was a M9." Kyle's explanation just raised more question though.

"What are mags and rounds?" Vectra asked.

"She's worse than the government back home with all these questions." Kyle mumbled. "A mag is just the abbreviation of magazine. It's a term used for the box or belt that holds the bullets. Rounds are another name for bullets." Kyle got up and walked to the exit. "I've had enough of these questions, lets just go."

The group walked for a while, talking about anything that came to mind. Kyle was getting a little bored, but started to gain some interest when they neared a big group of students. The group was looking at a poster on the wall. He smiled and started to walk away.

"What was it?" Zifra asked.

"A tournament. Two days from now. I'm interested." Kyle replied.

"Well good luck. Even with your new ability you'll still get creamed by the Grand Champion. He is a shadow user with insane power." Zifra warned.

"I think it'll be a good challenge." Kyle said.

They walked for a while longer until they reached a door with windows around it. The group walked out the door and out into the gardens.

"I love to come here to calm my mind after a stressful day of classes." Zifra said with a smile.

"It is very peaceful here." Kyle said. 'And it might even help with my homicidal side. This place is so calm and relaxing.'

"Well, it looks like it's almost time for dinner! Just two more periods!" Sol cheered with a huge grin. The group nodded in agreement and sat down to rest before going back into the building full of loud students.

"Um, Kyle, what did you say you did before you got here?" Lupit asked.

"I was a mercenary and a really good one too." Kyle sighed. "Not the kind of life my parents would have wanted for me though..."

"How good?" Lupit questioned.

"I was given the alias The God of Death. So I had to be pretty good." Kyle grinned at the memories his answer brought up. "In fact, I was the best mercenary to ever exist back home."

Lupit sat there thinking for a little while. The group then got up and went inside to get dinner. Kyle grabbed two steaks and a salad. He asked for a bottle of beer and the cashier looked at him a little shocked, but got him it anyway. They sat at their usual table and started talking again. They talked about anything that came to mind and told some jokes.

"Hey Kyle!" Jenny said. "How did you wind up in the forest in the first place?"

Kyle glared slightly and replied in a stern tone, "It's classified."

Jenny sighed and went back to her food. They finished eating and went back to the training room.

"It's always good to work off what you ate so you don't get fat!" Sol joked.

Kyle grabbed a set of weights and found them to be too light. He kept trying out the weights until he found some that were just just right. The girls in the group stared at him while he proceeded with his work out. After working with some of the free weights and running a few laps around the track he grabbed some weights that you attach to your body and took his combat stance. He went through the motions of several different combat styles until he felt too tired to continue. He put the weights back and worked his sore joints.

"That was a good workout. Thanks for showing me around." Kyle said with a smile.

"It was no problem at all." Zifra replied while trying to hold back the blush that was trying to color her face when she thought about Kyle's body.

They walked back to their rooms and said their goodnights. Kyle entered his room and collapsed on his bed.

The next day began with a loud, high pitched bell tearing Kyle from his comfortable sleep. He growled as he got out of bed. He looked around his room and found his tactical vest and blades in a corner of the room. He walked over and put on the vest. It felt real comfortable and he enjoyed the familiar feel of a blade in his paw. He held out his paw with the sword in it and smiled. It felt perfect, like it was crafted specifically for his person. He smiled and made a mental note to thank Cynder for her perfect choice of blades.

Kyle sheathed all of his swords and walked to the caff. He entered the gigantic room and grabbed his meal. He was hoping for something like cereal, but instead he got meat. He asked about cereal and the cashier looked and him with a questioning look. He just grabbed his food and found the table he was at yesterday.

"Hey guys."

The group turned to him and Midnight made room for him. He sat down and started eating. After a while he noticed some stares directed his way, mainly his chest and back. He had his swords on his back with the hilts showing above his shoulders, and his knives were strapped to his chest.

"Why do you have all of those?" Maria asked.

"Oh. Well you see I specialize in the use of blades, thrown being one of the main ones." Kyle answered. The group settled into a conversation about classes and how they school year will be. The tournament was a major one considering the fact that it would be used to determine a student's ranking in combat. Kyle was very interested in this topic, so he paid close attention to the statistics of the ones who would be participating in the event. They finished eating and went for a walk through the halls.

"I bet Kyle's gonna kill everyone he fights. Nobody can beat Mr. Death himself!" Sol laughed.

"Don't overestimate my abilities, Sol. I'm new here, so I may not be able to win against a professional," Kyle said.

"Yeah right! You're just being modest. You said so yourself that you were a professional too!" Sol replied. Kyle grunted in response. They walked for a little longer until they reached the door to the gardens.

'_Hold up._' Kyle thought. '_I forgot something. My visor is gone! I used it yesterday when I used my gun magic and when I threatened that cheetah, but now it's gone!_'

Kyle started thinking about how to get his visor back when he immediately noticed a slight change in his vision. Then out of nowhere his vision was given a slight red tint as he noticed his visor was back. He checked all of the programs and found them all to be working.

"Kyle! What is that thing on your face?" Zifra asked in astonishment.

"This is my visor. I won't bore you with the details but this is what I was wearing when I used my gun magic," Kyle answered with a grin.

"That thing looks cool! C'mon, tell us what is does!" Vectra begged.

Kyle sighed and said. "Ok, fine I'll tell you. This item uses tabs and the tabs store data for various actions. The inventory tab allows me to check any equipment that I may find along my travels, as well as anything anyone in my group may have. I use this to outfit myself for combat. The map tab contains a main map and a mini map. The mini map allows me to keep a constant watch on my area. The main map will show what nation, continent country, etc. I may be in. It will also let me place markers indicating points of interest. The scanner will allow me to get very detailed info on whatever I scan. I can use this to find hidden locks, seals, that kind of thing. It will also give me details on enemies. The vitals tab tells me the detailed condition of myself and my group members. I'm not sure if the comm. Link will work where I am or, even if it does, who I will call. The comm link is a system used to talk to people from great distances that could be behind a barrier. The only problem is that the person on the other end needs to have a comm system too, and has to be on the same frequency."

The group looked at him with expressions that showed that they were just completely lost.

"No, I will not explain anything."

They just continued walking through the gardens, enjoying the peaceful scenery. They stopped though when they heard sobbing, it also sounded like a fight was going one. The group walked through the gardens, following the sound until they found the source of the disturbance. A young fire dragoness was being beaten by a big earth dragon. Kyle stuck his right wing in the air.

"Hold up."

He turned on his scanner and checked the targets. The earth dragon was Petron and the fire dragoness was Calida. The other details were not very important, except for the ones that gave away the pressure points on Petron's body. It also gave detailed information on his combat styles and where he leaves himself open.

"We need to go help her!" Whispered Zifra.

"No," Kyle hissed. "We need to gauge the situation and find out what happened. It could be some huge misunderstanding or it could be something that will land us in a lot of trouble."

They watched as Petron beat the prone form of Calida twice more, then left.

"Alright, move out. Make sure no one sees us. I'm going to supply medical assistance and get her away from here, go!" Kyle commanded.

The group split up and surrounded the clearing, but still stayed in cover. Kyle looked once more at the receding form of Petron, then moved out of hiding and walked to the prone dragoness' form.

**Well that was unexpected. Just out of nowhere right?**

**OH WELL! DEAL WITH IT!**

**I hope I'm not moving too fast with my story. These chapters seem like they coyld use more time and thought.**

**When I finish this story and some others i may make then I'll go back and rewrite this story and make it into something worth reading.**

**I PROMISE!**

**I have some ideas for other stories, and Kyle will be in all of them! :D**

**Kyle is my favorite guy, you know? He's like a brother to me.**

**So from here on out the main character of all of my stories will be Kyle.**

**Have a nice day/night and I hope to see you again soon.**

**BYE!**


	10. Helping the beaten girl

When he was within a foot of her he shot forward and held her mouth shut.

"Calm down and be quiet, I'm here to help."

Calida's attempts at breaking free slowly faded and Kyle let go of her.

"My name is Kyle. I was having a nice little walk through the forest until I heard your sobbing, and saw your beating."

She froze up and looked at Kyle with a terrified expression.

"Please don't tell anyone! It will just make things worse for me." She begged.

Kyle sighed and helped her up.

After making sure she wouldn't fall he started leading her away.

He stopped when he noticed one of the adults walking towards their area.

Kyle turned around and whispered loud enough for his friends to hear. "Contact!"

They immediately got out of hiding and left the wooded area.

"Come with me, hurry!"

Kyle and Calida both started navigating their way out of the woods without getting caught by the adults.

They eventually found Zifra and the others.

"Let's go. I have a med kit in my room that I can use to fix her up."

The others nodded and surrounded the two so no one could see Calida.

It took them a little while but they eventually made it to Kyle's room.

Kyle led Calida over to his bed and helped her get up, then checked his inventory.

Just as he expected he found a white box with a red cross on it. He fiddled around with it for a little bit until he found out how to digistruct the med kit.

"You guys can go back to whatever you were going to do, I can handle her injuries and then we'll find you. We'll try and meet you near the mess hall."

They looked like they were about to say something, but a glare from Kyle had them out the door in a few seconds. He then immediately got on the bed, since it was so big, and placed a paw on Calida's shoulder. He then opened the med kit and pulled out a syringe, gauze, and a disinfectant wipe.

"This is may hurt a little, but it will help speed up the process."

Calida nodded and looked away as he cleaned her neck.

Kyle brought the syringe up to her neck and lined it up, slowly pushing it through her scales and flesh. The cellular division enhancing serum entered her blood stream and moved to the rest of her body.

Calida let out a small whimper and tried to put a paw on the area where the needle pricked her.

Kyle eased her paw away from the opening and put gauze on it, then went on to put gauze on her other wounds. This drew out even more whimpers from the beaten female.

He finished the last wound and placed a paw on her cheek.

"Better?"

She blushed and nodded.

Kyle eased back into a relaxed position next to her and sighed.

"What happened?"

Calida closed her eyes and started sobbing again.

"I don't know!" She cried. "He said some stuff to me, I replied, and he blew up at me. He then started beating me! He said that he would have his friends after me if I told anyone."

She buried her face into Kyle's neck and sobbed loudly.

Kyle smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, I will deal with him should he attempt to do that to you again, I promise." Kyle whispered.

She blushed more and smiled.

"Thank you." She sighed, "I have a feeling he will try and do it again soon."

"Is he going to be in the tournament?" Kyle asked.

Calida nodded in response.

Kyle looked out the window, then back at the female beside him.

"I will deal with him at the tournament, so you won't need to worry. I do think you should spend more time with me and my friends; they can help keep him from you. I promise."

Calida smiled and got up shakily, Kyle standing up as well and helped her out of the room.

They made it through the halls with some stares directed at them, and some concerned individuals asking what happened. Kyle's response was a training accident and an encounter with wildlife.

They made it to the mess hall entrance where Zifra and the others were waiting.

Kyle opened the doors and led the group inside, where they got something to eat.

"What happened to her? Why was she beaten?"

Kyle looked at Zifra then relayed what he heard to the rest of the group.

"If I wind up fighting him, he better hope Hell takes him, for they will show him a mercy that I simply cannot."

The group visibly paled at the thought of what he would do to the earth dragon.

"Calida, I'm going to have you be in most of my classes so that you have less of a chance of being jumped. The rest of you, gather as much info on this bastard's group as you can. Anything will be helpful."

The group nodded as Kyle got up from the table.

"I'm going to bed, if they try anything, don't hesitate to eliminate them."

The group gave nervous nods as the mercenary left the mess hall.

"_That little shit is as good as dead..."_


	11. The Temple Arena

_**"Wake up boy! It's the day of the tournament!"**_

Kyle groaned as he got out of bed.

"Another nightmare, always the same ones."

He put on his equipment and looked in the mirror.

"So you finally decide to say something, Mr. Shadow?" Kyle asked.

_**"Just be thankful that I am even doing anything, mortal."**_

Kyle sighed and left the room.

"You know if I'll be able to use any magic, or any new guns?" Kyle whispered. He didn't want anyone to know about the voice in his head.

_**"Yes, several new spells and guns will be made known."**_

The walk to the mess hall was uneventful and quick.

When Kyle got there he grabbed his breakfast and sat at his friends' table.

"You ready for this, Kyle?"

He looked over at Zifra and nodded.

They finished eating and went to the gym where the tournament was going to happen.

"Welcome ladies and gentle dragons! We gather here today to witness several young dragons compete to for the title of Grand Champion! Warriors, enter the ring and be announced to the masses." A large earth dragon bellowed.

Kyle walked with the other students to the ring and stood straight while the proctor went down the line, naming each dragon and giving a brief description.

When he got to Kyle the proctor grinned widely and said, "this is he folks. This is the dragon that you've all been waiting to meet. He is a trained mercenary who's fought for a long time. He also has some strange abilities never before seen by dragon kind! He is sure not to disappoint."

The crowd let out oohs and ahs, while the other warriors started to sweat when they heard how Kyle was a well-trained killer.

"Now, let us have the first match begin! Kyle, Ightashi, please enter the ring."

Kyle walked back onto the platform and looked at the other dragon. He was a tall, muscular fire dragon with heavy armor. His tail blade was and axe with a serrated blade.

"Hahaha! This puny little fuck? I will coat this arena with your blood and use your head as a..."

"I know I know, you ugly little bitch. You're gonna ground my bones to make your bread and all that fancy troll business. Just start the match already." Kyle groaned.

With one swift motion, the enemy launched himself across the arena and drove his fist into Kyle's skull. Kyle got up and responded with his own punch that knocked the thug back about ten feet.

The crowd gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. Kyle responded to their stares with a smirk and yet another strike at the other dragon, knocking him out cold.

Kyle walked over to the other contestants and sat down to watch the next match. After observing a few more matches that lacked much interest, he stepped back out to begin his second fight. This next opponent was an ice dragon covered in light armor with spikes running down his spine and a spear like tail blade.

"Begin!"

Kyle made the first move by running up to the ice dragon and slashing him across the chest, leaving long gashes.

The ice dragon responded by knocking him away and firing ice spikes at him. Kyle managed to dodge most of them, but couldn't dodge the last one. The last one embedded itself in his side.

The crowd gasped again and some of the medics moved to help, but Kyle pushed them away and grabbed the spike. He yanked it out and grabbed one of the torches on the wall. He put the hot metal up to his wound and winced as it was cauterized. Several dragons in the stands either gasped or winced. Spyro and the Guardians just looked on with heightened interest.

Kyle took the spike and charged the ice dragon, driving the spike through his shoulder and then grabbing his head so he could pound it into the ground. He walked away after slamming his opponent into the ground about three or four times. When he made it back to the other contestants they all inched away from him.

Kyle walked over to the medics and got a small case of red crystals to place near the entrance. He took a couple and used them to heal his cauterized wound more.

A few matches later and it was time for the semi-finals, the time Kyle was waiting for. He stepped back out and aced his second to last opponent. He was a large earth dragon in heavy armor. It was Petron.

"So you are the one who harmed my friend Calida. I must say it is nice to meet you! My name is Kyle Reaver, and I will be your torturer this fine evening." Kyle said with a wide sadistic grin on his face. Visible signs of fear were seen on the faces of the other dragons in the stadium. Petron flinched but stood tall.

"I think it's the other way around, you lousy psycho." He growled.

"Flattering me will not help you, but I thank you for the compliment." Was the reply Petron received.

With that said they charged each other.

Petron drove both sets of claws into Kyle's shoulders and yanked them out. blood splattered the ground as he took the mercenary to the ground and held him there.

"How do you know about that?"

Kyle grinned and said, "You aren't very subtle."

Petron raked his claws across Kyle's chest, ripping it open. The proctor and several others stepped in to stop him, but froze when Kyle pushed him off and rolled away. He stood up, looked Petron in the eye and said four simple words.

"You're so royally fucked."

He opened his mouth and a loud bang echoed through the arena as Petron stepped back with blood spraying from his shoulder. Screams and gasps were heard when the bullet left Kyle's maw and entered Petron's shoulder. Many more bangs filled the arena as Petron was assaulted by twenty M9 bullets. When the lead hail ceased Petron fell to the floor covered in holes and screaming in pain.

Kyle walked over and slammed his head into the ground.

"Never, touch, my, friends, ever, again." Each word was accentuated with the pound of a skull on cold stone.

He let go of Petron's bloody skull and walked away.

"Clean this filth up; don't want the other contestants to catch his uselessness."

The medics hurried over to the beaten male and rushed him off to the healer.

"Well folks, looks like we have a true fighter with us today! Healers, see to his wounds. We will begin the next fight in thirty minutes." The proctor announced.

Kyle allowed the healers to work their magic then went to find his friends.

Zifra and the others ran up to him and Zifra threw her forepaws around his neck with tears in her eyes.

"You scared me, you know. I thought you were going to die out there! Calida thought so too." Zifra sobbed as she held onto him.

Her looked at his friends and mouthed 'help me.' They laughed lightly and pried Zifra off him.

Kyle walked up to Calida and smiled.

"Looks like Jolly Green Giant over there just became Jolly Green Blood Splat. After this I can take all of us out to eat. I found a nice looking restaurant we can go to."

Calida blushed and pawed the ground lightly before agreeing.

A loud gong sounded and the group pushed Kyle to the arena for his last match.

"Ladies and gentle dragons! This is a very special match. You are going to witness two professional killers battle it out for the title of Grand Champion! On one half of the arena we have a dragon who you all know and love, a master of darkness and destruction, Nidhoggr!"

The arena burst into cheers when the male stepped out onto the field. He was long and thin. He has spikes running down his back with hooked tips and serrated edges. His claws are approximately six inches long and he also has claws on his wings. His tail blade is a collection of scythe blades running down the sides and ending with a spear tip at the tip of his tail. His wings are longer than a normal dragon's, approximately five and a half feet each. His eyes are bright green with slit pupils.

"It is nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about a dragon with the ability to fire metal projectiles at speeds beyond anything ever recorded. It is an honor to be able to fight someone as strong as you." He said.

"Likewise, I've heard about how merciless and strong you are. I hope you don't disappoint." Kyle replied.

"Do not worry, I won't."

The proctor stepped back and yelled, "FIGHT!"

Nidhoggr was the first to move. He ran forward and swiped his claws across Kyle's face, leaving behind four long bloody lines.

Kyle responded with his own claws, driving them into his opponent's shoulders and threw him to the ground. Before her could strike again Nidhoggr disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Kyle to search for him.

Suddenly Kyle was covered in black fire and deep lacerations.

He looked all over for his enemy, but only found more cuts on his body.

After a little while of being sliced up Kyle fell to the floor in a heap, much to the distress of his friends in the stands.

"_**It is time for you to receive your new toys! Here you go! Gee Hee!"**_

The HUD's targeting system went staticy for a little bit before it changes to a combination of hot and cold colored blobs.

"Thermal sight activated."

He turned to his left and saw Nidhoggr rushing at him and grinned.

Kyle jumped out of the way and fired a round at his enemy's ribs.

Nidhoggr fell to the ground in surprise at being found and immediately tried to close the distance between them.

Kyle fired more rounds at him, but missed because Nidhoggr dodged them all.

"How did you see me?" He yelled.

"Thermal sight, I can track your body's heat signature." Kyle responded.

Nidhoggr charged up to Kyle and used his shadows to jump behind him and strike him from behind. Kyle flew across the arena but spun in midair to kick off the wall and into the air and lay down a rain of burning metal.

Nidhoggr always managed to stay just out of his way and returned fire with shadow spikes.

"This isn't working!" Kyle growled.

"_**Time for your next part of your gift!"**_

Before Nidhoggr could get close Kyle held out his forepaws and a large scythe appeared them. It had a seven foot long pole attached to a four foot long blade. It started with a width of one foot and ended at a quarter inch tip. The blade had ridges reaching three feet up its length on both sides. The space that connects the pole to the blade is a human skull with blood dripping from the eyes and mouth that contains extra sharp teeth. It has two bloodshot eyes looking frantically around in its eye sockets. The large blade was coming out from between its eyes and a smaller blade with fewer ridges came out the back on the skull. Glowing necrotic runes run up the length of the ebony blade of the scythe. A five inch long spear head is protruding from the top of the skill. a half foot dagger blade is attached to the opposite end of the scythe's pole.

"Meet my little friend War Infinite Reach." Kyle said.

He twirled the scythe around in a complicated series of arks and brought the blade down into the ground in front of him, knocking Nidhoggr back with the force of the blade impacting the ground.

"Let me show you my weapon then." Nidhoggr said as her held out his paws. A black flash occurred and two long black swords with thin blades appeared. Small hooks can be seen going up their three foot long blades.

Spyro and the other guardians stood up and were about to get involved and stop the match. No dragon their age should be able to draw out any weapons at all. Yet these two managed to form their own and wield them expertly.

With some unspoken agreement the two adolescents charge each other and swung their weapons. The arena rang with the sound of metal on metal as the two finalists duked it out.

Kyle made a sweep at Nidhoggr's legs and spun around to hit him with the small blade on the bottom of his scythe. Nidhoggr countered with a dual sweep and Kyle's face, leaving two deep cuts.

Kyle spun his scythe in a vertical circle, carving a deep cut into his opponent's stomach and launching him into the air. Kyle then threw his scythe at Nidhoggr with a little spin, causing the weapon to cut him in midair and keep going behind him, only to come back around like a boomerang. It hooked Nidhoggr and dragged him to the ground at a fast pace in a spiral. Her hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned.

"You know how my magic focus is on guns, right?" Kyle asked.

Nidhoggr nodded as he got up.

"Well, do you really think I wouldn't find a way to incorporate guns into my scythe?" Kyle grinned at the scared expression on his opponent's face.

"You better dodge, 'cause tank shots pack a real punch."

Kyle spun his scythe around and held it near the skull with the small dagger pointing at Nidhoggr. The blade popped off and hung by a small chain as an extremely loud bang was heard and a black flash shone at the end of his weapon.

Nidhoggr dodged to the right, but fail to take the idea of shrapnel into account and paid for his lack of attention to his surroundings.

The bullet impacted the wall and shot large amounts of sharp stone everywhere.

Her fell to the ground yelling in pain and several shards of rock pierced his sides.

Nidhoggr looked over at Kyle only to find him on the other half of the arena with spiderweb cracks around where he impacted the ground.

"Note to self," he groaned, "always take into account the kick of a gun."

This drew out a few laughs from the people in the stands.

"Now, you ready to continue?" He asked.

Nidhoggr looked at him like her was crazy then passed out from the pain and blood loss.

"Guess not." Kyle mumbled before falling to the ground with blood spraying from his mouth.

"Status report!" He growled.

"_Status report in progress. Scanning, scanning, scan complete. Five broken ribs and severe internal bleeding. Medical attention mandatory."_

'God damn it!' Kyle thought.

He digistructed a med pack and pulled out a red syringe. Kyle lined it up with a vein on his wrist and injected the fluid into his system. He then began applying gauze to his more severe lacerations and winced as the cellular repair fluid did its job.

The medics rushed up to him and helped him onto a stretcher.

"Did I win?" Kyle asked.

One of the medics looked at him with an astonished expression before nodding. "Hell yeah!"

He grinned widely and looked around at the other wounded.

"Where is Nidhoggr?" He asked.

One of the medics pointed to one of the other nearby cots and her slowly got up and walked over to it.

"Well well well, never thought I'd take down the grand champ himself!" Kyle wheezed.

Nidhoggr opened one eye and grinned.

"You just got lucky you little shit." He replied.

They both shared a small laugh.

Kyle stuck out a paw and said to him, "friends?"

Nidhoggr looked at the paw for a good ten seconds before taking it.

"Friends."


End file.
